In the prior art, redundant resources are provided in reliable computer systems such as those used in communication systems. These may take the form for example of computer capacity, storage capacities or input/output capacities, the resource being provided by a platform or device. When a device fails, a redundant device immediately takes over the functions of the failed device so that, viewed from the outside, function and availability are only minimally impaired.